The present invention is directed to improvements in the finishing and reinforcement of slit openings in garments, for example in the sleeves of shirts or blouses. Such openings in better quality garments are commonly finally formed in a placket which reinforces the areas adjacent to the slit, thus protecting the opening from tearing and providing decorative trim with respect to the sides and closed end of the opening. Apparatus for forming such plackets or slit facings has been illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,453,623, 3,664,283 and 4,160,423.
The common purpose of the teachings in these patents and others is to automate as much as possible or feasible a series of intricate folding and stitching steps which if performed entirely manually reduce uniformity, quality and output in the production of garments.
The present invention provides improved apparatus for accomplishing the stated objective.